Tell Him It Was a Dare
by Ykarzel
Summary: PWP Yugi and Yami get braces... YAOI y/y


A/N: Hikari Ykarzel: Well, the idea for this story came into my head with the realization that both Halo and I had braces…

Yami Ykarzel: Does that mean Az has braces?

Hikari Ykarzel: ^_^" I wouldn't know. Luckily, no, this has never happened to me. And if it did, well I could only hope my family would react as well as he does…

Yami Ykarzel: Which I highly doubt. 

Hikari Ykarzel: Which is why we're careful. Well, at least we try to be. I'm going to shut up now before I embarrass myself anymore.

Yami Ykarzel: Oh, but it's so much fun to watch you.

Hikari Ykarzel: I dedicate this to Shadowed Halo, obviously. I miss you and love you lots. Oh, and I had a horrible nightmare last night. Dad found out cause I left a letter to you open on the computer. I'll tell you later. Hugs and kisses. **Warning: Contains Yaoi content. That means boys being kissie with boys. **

Tell Him It Was A Dare

Yugi stood in front of the mirror. He smiled at his reflection, then frowned at what he saw. "They're ugly."

//They are not ugly, they are different. Besides, I have them too.//

"I have metal in my mouth! It hurts!"

Yami appeared behind him, and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I am sorry love. Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile. He turned in Yami's arms so they were facing each other. "You know I do."

Yami bent towards Yugi when there was a knock at the door. Yami let go quickly of Yugi and took one large step backwards. The door opened and Solomon stepped into the room. He was surprised to see Yami.

"Ah, hello Yugi, and Yami too. I was wondering if I could ask you something Yugi, well, both of you really."

"Sure Grandpa," Yugi said. He picked a cup off of the table and popped two more ice cubes into his mouth.

"Does it still hurt?" Solomon asked, indicated Yugi's mouth. Yugi nodded with a frown. Solomon looked to Yami. "And you? Does it hurt you?" 

Yami smiled to reveal his braces. "It is uncomfortable, but it is not painful," he answered.

Solomon nodded. "I was wondering Yugi, if I could barrow the puzzle for the night."  


Yugi's hand flew up to hold the puzzle protectively. "Why?"

"The exhibition I'm going to. I'd like to see if there is anymore I can find out about it's origin. There are a few people there I want to show it to."

Yugi looked up at Yami, who shrugged. "Ryou, Bakura, and Joey are still coming over tonight, correct?" At Yugi's nod he continued. "Well then, I will remain outside. I can not return until you hold the puzzle, but that should not be a problem tonight."

Yugi still hesitated, but slowly removed the chain from his neck and handed it to his grandfather. He felt naked without the comfortable weight around his neck. 

An hour later, Solomon was heading out the door, just as Ryou was knocking on it. Yugi let his friend, or rather friends in. Once inside the house, Bakura appeared. Yugi smiled at them both, leading his guests to the living room. "Hey, thanks for coming, Ryou."

Ryou gave Yugi a smile, the kind that lights up his whole face. "No problem Yugi. I know it can be too lonely and too quiet when everybody leaves," he paused for a moment, his hand traveling to the ring on his chest. "Yugi, where's the puzzle?"

"Oh, ah, Grandpa took it to the exhibition tonight. Yami's already out of it, I think he's upstairs. He just can't go back in until Grandpa gets home. But that shouldn't matter tonight." He was interupted by a knock at the door. 

Joey didn't wait for Yugi to come answer it, after knocking he pushed the door open. He steped inside and pushed the door closed, leaning against it. His honey colored eyes traveled across Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami who was just coming down the stairs.

"It's a good thing I love you Yugi. I feel like the only straight guy at a gay bar."

Bakura growled in the back of his throat, while Ryou and Yugi burst into giggles. Yami smiled slightly. Joey's eyes caught a glimps of silver in Yugi's mouth. "Hey, how are the braces coming guys?"

Yugi's giggling paused. "They hurt. Well they hurt me. Yami says his are fine."

"Listen, Yugi, I had them a few years ago. Yami's hurt too, he's just not letting on cause he knows you go for the strong fearless type."

Yugi smirked. He mouthed the words 'I know', which caused a very light blush to appear across Yami's cheeks. 

Yami walked from the stairs to Yugi and hugged him from behind. "I would take all your pain away if I could, Aibou," he whispered, before kissing Yugi's neck softly.

"I know you would Yami," Yugi answered under his breath.

Yami's mouth traveled up to Yugi's ear. "I can not make it go away, but I think I can make you forget it for a while." Yami was directing the smaller boy towards the couch.

"Guys," Yugi said looking up at his friends. 

"Don' worry 'bout it Yug. We know ya two neva get any lone time."

"Thanks-" he would have said more but his words were silenced by Yami's mouth. Yugi gave into the kiss completely, allowing Yami to pull him down on the couch with him. 

Yugi momentarily forgot the pain his new braces were causing him as he laid on top of Yami and kissed his sole mate. Yami's hands were on his waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Yugi's hand came up to tangle in Yami's hair, as the kiss changed from passionate and needy to soft and sweet. Yugi couldn't help but sigh. He was content like this.

Ryou had managed to ward off Bakura for the time being. He didn't want Joey to be alone. He and Bakura had all the time they needed at home, his father was never home anymore. He and Joey were currently playing a game of cards, while Bakura sulked in the chair behind them.

//Ryou.//

/Not now, Bakura. Can't you wait till we get home?/

//It's just, with them over there, and you,// Bakura growled in Ryou's head.

Ryou looked up from his game to turn shocked eyes on his yami. /It turns you on doesn't it?/

Bakura wasn't one to blush, but he wouldn't look Ryou in the eye. //Maybe.// 

Ryou broke into hysterical laughter, while Bakura glared at the floor. Joey looked up from his hand of cards. "What is it?" Ryou was unable to answer.

Yugi heard Ryou laughing and began to pull away from Yami. He wanted to find out what was so funny. As he tried to sit up, a sudden searing pain shoot through his mouth. He couldn't move. Tears came to his eyes and he groaned in pain. /Yami, it hurts!/

//Aibou, we are stuck.//

/Stuck? What do you mean we're stuck?/

//I mean I think our braces are stuck.//

/Oh God no!/ "Guys!" Yugi tired to yell, but it came out more like "Guish!" Joey seemed to understand though because his attention was torn from the hysterical Ryou to Yami and Yugi. The pair were currently very slowly sitting up, their mouths never separating. "I'm stuck!" Yugi yelled, but it sounded like "Iinshuck".

Joey jumped up from his seat on the floor. He was an expert at gibberish. "Oh my God yer stuck?" Yugi tried to nod, then cried out as pain shoot through him again.

Ryou, who was already wound up, only started to laugh harder. /Does that turn you on, Kura?/

//Shove it Ryou. Get a hold of yourself and help them, because you know I won't.//

Ryou stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. /Oh no, wouldn't want you to lose your big bad boy attitude. I ought to tell them what a softy you are./

//You think I'm a softy?//

Ryou couldn't help but smile. /No, just a sweetie./ He stood up to walk behind Joey. "What are we going to do?"

"Um, we have ta try and get dem apart, I guess."

Tears were trickling down Yugi's cheeks from the pain. Yami held him close. //I am sorry my light.//

/It's not your fault Yami. I wish I was as strong as you./ Yami tightened his hold slightly in a small hug. Joey was bent down beside them, examining how they were caught. After a few moments, he gave them the bad news.

"Guys, I don' tink it's really possible ta get ye two apart without it hurtin' a whole hell of a lot." Yugi couldn't help but let out a cry. Yami stroked his hair softly. Joey's eyes suddenly brightened in inspiration. "Yami, couldn' ya just disappear?"

//Not without the puzzle. Yugi must wear it.// 

Joey blinked. "You can talk in ma head?" he asked.

/You can talk in his head?/ Yugi echoed.

//If I chose to do so.// Yami answered both of them. 

Joey gave a small shiver. "Well dat's disorienting. Yer gramps has da puzzle right? We could jus' wait 'till he gets home."

/No! He doesn't know, Yami!/ Yugi shouted into Yami's head.

//Yugi says that we can not because his grandfather does not know about us.// Yami told Joey and Ryou. Ryou took Yami's voice in his head a lot better then Joey, as he was used to having Bakura talk into his.

"Couldn't you, tell him it was a dare or something?" Ryou offered.

"Dat could work," Joey said slowly. "Wha' do you two tink?"

//Yugi doesn't like the idea, but I do not care. He is in a lot of pain. There is a phone number on the counter, call his grandfather and ask him to come home now.//

"I'll do it," Ryou said, exiting the room. 

/Yami, he's not going to believe that. He'll never let us alone again. Ever./

//Aibou, what can he do? Separate us?//

New tears sprouted from Yugi's eyes, and this time not from the pain. /What if he takes the puzzle away? What if he takes you from me? I'll never survive without you./

//And I am sure he knows that. He would not do that to you Aibou.//

/Yami, don't leave me./

Yami couldn't help but chuckle slightly. //At the moment, Aibou, I could not if I wanted to. Do not worry, I will insure that he will not take me from you.//

Bakura sat in his chair, thinking mildly of returning to the ring for a spell. At least he was alone there. Suddenly, a voice spoke into his head that was not his light's. In fact, it wasn't light at all. //I require your assistance, tomb raider.// Bakura's head snapped around to look at Yami, but Yami's eyes were closed, and his face was half hid by Yugi's. 

//What.// Bakura said shortly. It wasn't even a question.

//My light is worried that once I return to the puzzle, his grandfather will try to keep us apart by taking the puzzle from him. I do not believe this will happen, but on the chance that it does, I need you to make sure he it is given back to him.//

//And how do you know that once the damn thing has left Yugi, I won't keep it?// Bakura asked with a mental sneer.

//Because Ryou would never forgive you, and you could not live without his acceptance. I intend to inform him of what I am asking you. Should you refuse to help, well, I do not think he will be too happy.//

//Fine, I'll make sure that the puzzle stays with Yugi. Though that's supposed to be _your _job.// Yami didn't respond to the bait Bakura had set, which only made the tomb raider growl. 

At that point, Ryou returned from the kitchen. "He says he is on his way. I did not tell him why, only that we needed the puzzle back as soon as possible. It should take under twenty minutes."

//Do not fret my light. Everything will work out.//

/I know Yami. With you it always does./ At this point, Yami realized that maybe being stuck in this position was not all that bad, and he decided to take advantage of it. His kissed his light as best he could without moving at all.

Joey chuckled, and patted Yami on the head. "Yeah, man, ya got twenty minutes. Take advantage of it."

//I would,// Yami said into the blonde's head. //But there are other people in the room.// Joey only laughed harder.

Twenty minutes later, the door in the kitchen opened. Yugi whimpered lightly, and Yami hugged him. Joey went and stood in the doorway between the sitting room and kitchen, blocking Solomon's view. "Hiya Gramps! How'd it go?"

"Where is my grandson, Joey, and what is wrong with him?"

"Yeah, 'bout dat…" Solomon pushed Joey out of the way and walked into the sitting room. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

"Their braces are stuck," Ryou explained softly. "Yami needs Yugi to hold the puzzle to disappear." 

"Yug's in a lotta pain, Gramps. Dat's why we wanted ta come home so fast."

"I'm sure Yami isn't very comfortable either," Solomon said as he went into his bag to extract the puzzle.

"It was a dare," Bakura said, causing both Joey and Ryou to look over at him. 

/You didn't have to do that, Kura./ 

//I don't want a lie on your conscience, Ryou. And Joey lies about as well as a three year old boy who's soiled his mother's best dress and doesn't want her to know about it.//

/I love you./

//I know.//

Solomon pressed the puzzle into Yugi's hand. In an instant, Yami disappeared. Yugi moaned softly, his hand coming up to his abused mouth. "Are you alright?" Solomon asked softly.

Yugi nodded, not looking him in the face. "Thank you for coming, Grandpa. I'm sorry."

Solomon chuckled softly. "Should have expected something like that. You two will just have to be careful until you get used to them."

Yugi blushed deep red. Solomon reached out and put his hands over the puzzle. This caused a number of reactions around the room. Yugi started, scared amethyst eyes looking up at his grandfather. Bakura jumped out of his chair, and Joey and Ryou waited with held breath. Suddenly, with a small flash Yami reappeared beside Yugi.

Solomon's hands moved from the puzzle to the chain attached to it. He lifted it and placed it around Yugi's neck. Bakura sat down, Joey and Ryou exhaled, and Yugi looked back down. Yami still hadn't moved. "This should stay with you. We don't really need to know anything else about it, other then it brings us Yami."

Yugi still wouldn't look his grandfather in the eye. Yami's hand rested on the small of his back, but otherwise they were not touching at all. Solomon's eyes softened. "I had my suspicions before, boys. Don't let what other people will think bother you. It shouldn't matter what I think at all. All that matters is what you feel."

Yugi finally looked up. His grandfather simply stared right back at him. Yugi's face broke into a smile and he threw his arms around the old man. "I thought you would keep us apart."

"When you're this happy? Never."

Yami's hand encircled Yugi's waist, pulling him away from a hug with his grandfather and into a hug with him. //What did I tell you?//

/I've never been more happy you were right./ 

//Now we can do what ever we want, when ever we want.//

Yugi pulled away suddenly. "No way. I don't think I'm ever going to kiss you again until these things are gone. It hurt too much."

Yami growled. "I won you only to lose you again!" He fell backwards on the couch, causing most of the people in the room to laugh. 

A/N: Hikari Ykarzel: I hope you liked it. It was short and pointless, but it was fun to write and I was in the mood for it.

Yami Ykarzel: I can officially say that I didn't help with this at all.

Hikari Ykarzel: No, she didn't, but I love her anyway. Review and I'll love you forever.

Yami Ykarzel: Flame and I'll kill you.

Hikari Ykarzel: No she won't, I won't let her.


End file.
